A Different Little RedHaired Girl
by sarabell
Summary: Charlie Brown has found another red-haired girl to crush on.
1. Frieda

Charlie Brown looked over at the bouncing curls of Frieda. She never had meant anything to him in the past. Oh no, he was in love with the little read-haired girl, so he didn't notice the better of the two red heads in school. Frieda... she was the shadow of Lucy, who obsessed over her naturally curly hair. But, as the year went by, Frieda stepped into the spotlight. She had secretly enjoyed singing and had talent for it. She never told anyone, she knew that when others thought of Frieda, they would think of her hair, or her being the best fried of Lucy. But, when the school talent show came up she decided to sing in it. So she did. And boy did she wow her friends. She became popular and stepped out of Lucy's shadow and was herself. Charlie Brown liked the real Frieda. When she wasn't rude like Lucy was, she was herself; kind, warm, funny, and pretty. She and Charlie became true friends at last. She was still a girly-girl and loved to talk about nails, hair, etc. But, when she was with Charlie she talked of depression, loneliness and related to Charlie. He soon wanted to be so much more than friends.  
  
Charlie passed by Frieda in the hall. It had been years since she started being herself, and now the peanuts gang was in 7th grade. Charlie was in her English and Math classes, but nothing else. He walked to lunch and sat next to Linus. "Charlie, do you intend to tell Frieda how you feel about her in this next century?" Linus asked. Charlie shrugged and looked doubtful at his friend. "I'm too scared," Peppermint Patty and Marcie sat down across from them. "Scared of what, Chuck?" Patty asked. Charlie stuttered for a moment. He knew that both she and Marcie liked him more than a friend. He didn't want to hurt them. "My English teacher. He is acting weird today," He replied unsteadily. 'My English teacher?' he thought ashamed. "Well, Frieda's in that class too, you can be scared with her," Patty said. Linus looked over at Charlie and made a face of disgust. He never approved lying. Lucy joined the table with Schroeder close behind. "That Frieda! I can't believe she had the nerve!" Charlie leaned closer to listen carefully. "I can't believe she chose another partner for the science project! We've always been partners! But, today Violet asked first! So she and Violet are partners!!" The table remained quiet. "Lucy, she doesn't have to be your partner. Besides it's rude to turn someone down who asked first," Charlie stated. Lucy got mad at that, "Oh yeah! Well, just because you're practically in love with Frieda doesn't mean she's right! I bet you just said that because you like her!" Patty and Marcie's mouths fell open and a look of hurt appeared in their eyes. Charlie glared at Linus. Linus was the only person Charlie told that secret to. He had never told Lucy. 


	2. The guy

Linus began to stutter and glare at Lucy. "I'm so sorry Charlie  
Brown!" Linus pleaded. "Please don't be mad," He said. Charlie looked  
helplessly at his friend. He couldn't stay mad forever. "It's fine Chuck.  
It really is. Isn't it Marcie?" Patty insisted. Marcie nodded silently and  
looked away. "And, I'm trying not to be mad that you didn't tell us in the  
first place! If you don't forgive Linus I'll be madder," Patty stated.  
Charlie Brown looked away and then back at Linus. "I forgive you," He  
finally said.  
Charlie made his way to Math quickly. He couldn't wait to see Frieda.  
When he finally made it, he walked in and sat down next to Frieda. "Hi  
Charlie! Nice to see you!" She welcomed him cheerfully. "Hi Frieda, nice  
to see you too," Charlie said cheerfully, 'I can't believe I said that' he  
thought, trying to smile. "Rumor has it that Shermy heard you had a crush  
on someone in English," She said slyly, "May I ask who that is?" she  
asked. Charlie's heart skipped a beat. 'Just tell her the truth' he told  
himself. "No one you know," he replied. 'You idiot!' he thought. "Who do  
you like?" He asked. Frieda thought for a moment and gave him one of those  
gorgeous smiles. "A very special guy who shall remain nameless," She  
answered. Charlie's heart dropped. But before he could say anything more,  
class had started. 


	3. A note

"Charlie Brown, I really have to say that you're pathetic," Lucy observed, looking Charlie up and down in disapproval. "Well, what can you say besides that, huh? Tell me Lucy, do you have any reason to nag Chuck anymore?" Patty stood up and put her arm around Charlie. He looked at both girls and walked away. What was there to say anyway? He walked up to Linus and described the conversation with Frieda. The whole time he talked, he noticed that Linus wasn't listening. Charlie decided to test his friend's awareness. "And then she told me about this guy who learned to fly," Linus came to attention and shot up from his seat. "Well, she was lying! It is against the laws of physics to fly!" Charlie chuckled and calmed down his friend. "I was only kidding. So, what's up, you seem withdrawn," Charlie asked. Linus looked at him, sighed and began his confession, "I have a HUGE crush on your sister, Sally. But now she's interested in Pig Pen." Charlie was confused. All Sally talked about, at home, was Linus. When did Pig Pen come into the picture? Oh well, if I mention to Linus she is in love with him, she'd kill me. Better not say anything. "Gotta go," He excused himself and walked away hurriedly.  
  
Next class was English, and he looked forward to it. As soon as he saw Frieda, he took a seat at the desk next to her. "So what is so special about this guy?" He asked. Frieda laughed and gave a heart shattering smile, "Oh, he's sooo sweet and cute. He has these little quirks about him I love! He is also so kind," Her eyes sparkled as she talked on and on about this guy. Charlie grew depressed.  
  
At the end of school, Charlie went to get his books from his locker. Inside was an envelope. He opened it to find a love note Here is what it said:  
  
_ C: is for charming  
H: is for humble  
A: is for A great guy  
R: is for reliable  
L: is for loving/ lovable  
  
I: is for incredible  
  
E: is for empathetic  
  
I love you Charlie Brown!  
  
Signed, A secret Admirer _


	4. A surprise

For the next week, Charlie continued to receive the same pink love notes. He was so proud that out of every boy in the school, he was getting them. 'Unfortunately, I bet it is just Patty or Marcie,' he thought sadly. He walked to up to Linus during lunch. "Linus are you still upset about Sally," Charlie asked. For once in his life, Linus was more pathetic then he was. "Charlie, what if Sally hates me? Tell me, how does she feel about me," Linus was practically begging. "I don't know, how would I?" Charlie stuttered. He couldn't be disloyal to his sister. But, he might be helping her if he did tell Linus that she loved him. "You must know Charlie Brown! You're her brother!" Linus was yelling now. Charlie gave up. This was his best friend after all. "Fine, I'll tell you! My sister is in love with you, so will you just ask her out?" Charlie asked and walked away. 'I'm not in the mood for this,' Charlie thought.  
  
At the end of the day, he was getting a drink from the drinking fountain close to his locker. As he finished he noticed someone come up to him. He turned around to see Patty. "Oh, hi Patty," he said. She took a step forward and was shaking. 'What's up with her?' Charlie thought. "Charlie, I have to confess something," Charlie took a step back and sighed. He knew this would happen eventually. Suddenly he heard someone walking over by his locker. He looked to see Frieda over by the lockers. His heart stopped. "Charlie, I really like you. In fact, you could say that I, well, I, love you!" Patty stuttered and looked up at Charlie. He heard her all right, but he was looking at Frieda. Frieda had just put a pink letter into Charlie's locker. 


	5. Finale

Charlie's mouth was hanging open. He looked at Frieda and started to walk towards her. He suddenly tripped on Patty's foot and remembered that she was right there. "I'm sorry Patty, but you're just a friend to me. Again, I'm sorry," He looked at her helplessly and hurried after Frieda. She had started walking towards the main door of the jr. High. "Frieda!" He called. She turned and saw him. She knew he had seen her. She ran. Charlie quickly started running after her. They ran out of the school and down the street. He finally caught up with her in an alley and grabbed her wrist. "Frieda, wait, please!" He begged her. She stopped struggling and looked at him. "I'm sorry Charlie! I was too afraid to tell you I was the one writing the notes. You liked that other girl in English," She pleaded. Her eyes were glossy with tears and hope. She looked so beautiful. Charlie looked at her in the eyes. "Frieda, you were that girl," He said slowly. She smiled and stepped towards him. 'Kiss her!' he thought impatiently. And he did. His head lowered and their lips met.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Charlie and Frieda started dating soon afterward. They really liked each other and the romance continued on for a long time. Linus finally asked out Sally and she accepted (no duh) and they too continued to date. Patty and Marcie soon got over Charlie. Both started dating Franklin and Pig Pen, who both admired them from afar. Lucy and Schroeder eventually started dating. And for the little red-haired girl, she moved away. But, as far as Charlie was concerned, she was right there with him. 


End file.
